When mobile communication terminals, such as mobile phones or data communication terminals, are newly developed, it is necessary to test whether the developed mobile communication terminal normally performs communication. For the test, a waveform generation device which generates a signal with the waveform which the user wants is prepared and a signal with a predetermined waveform is input to the mobile communication terminal to check the performance of the mobile communication terminal. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses this type of waveform generation device.
The waveform generation device disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes waveform control means for reading stored waveform data, amplitude control means for setting the amplitude of the waveform data, a phase control unit that sets the phase of the waveform data, and setting input means which is used by the user to set the amplitude or phase and can output the waveform data with the amplitude or phase set to the value which the user wants.